Example embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor device having a contact plug and a method of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-size, multi-functionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices can be generally classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device capable of performing various functions.
Higher integration and higher speed of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices with a high density and a fast speed. However, an increase in density of semiconductor devices may lead to a process failure (e.g., bridge or short between conductive patterns). Example causes of such process failure are misalignment in manufacturing of contact holes and decreasing space margin between a gate structure and a contact plug. This failure can be overcome by increasing a thickness of an insulating layer interposed between the conductive patterns, but this may lead to an increase in electric resistance of the conductive pattern. Attempts at reducing the width of the contact plug also lead to an increase in its electric resistance.